scykadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Ryn Lilith Reed
PAST HISTORY (this information is unknown until charater interactions.) “am I not what you expected?” Ryn grew up in an elfish Taeyaloo temple in a vast green land beyond the lands of the Green Fang Forest and the edges of the known Weft. The temple sat upon a large cliff side that the sea would break upon. The temple large enough to house a small city with beautiful gardens and statues that depicted the Elf God Taeyaloo. The temple was very rarely opened to outsiders or to any knowledge of the outside. All those who are born at the temple don’t know who their parents as the high Elf priests choose who must procreate with one another to create the “Perfect Specimen” and as tradition the children are raised by the temple as a whole and are all expected to live by the divine power and all teachings of Taeyaloo. All children born of the temple are expected become priests/priestess of Taeyaloo once they reach maturity. Ryn never fit into Taeyaloo or the temples ideals, she hated the fact that High Elves just kept everything for themselves, especially magic. Soon she began to spend more and more time away from the temple and discovered the companionship of nature in the forested lands that surrounded the temple and the rest of the island. Ryn would take forbidden books from the libraries and read them in the trees, practicing non-magic and other magic to do with healing and life, often mixing the two and creating her own spells. One full moon night small forest spirit appeared to her, not taking a liking to the sprit at first it soon began to teach her the way of its creator and God Gowlur, who had taken a liking to the young Elf and had been watching over her through his trees, in the realm of the Gods. Soon she became close to a new God Gowlur and would speak to him every night on a full mood, she soon began to see the God as a friend and companion more than anything and soon she was secretly practicing herbalism and healing through the power of Gowlur and the land. At the age of 118 Ryn became bored with her life and resentful to her people, becoming selfish in nature to all those around her. Once they found out to her new alignment with Gowlur and betrayal, she was banished but she rather tells the story as if she ran on her own accord. She set sail on a boat with pirates off her island, learning a lot about the sea along the way and finding pirates a complete annoyance but necessary for her method of travel, using her healing abilities as payment and becoming the ships doctor. For many months she sailed with them, her exceptionally long hair soon becoming dirty and fishy so she made a choice took a sailors knife and cut it off, shedding her past along with her hair and deciding from then on to keep it short. When they finally reach an inhabited shore Ryn decides it’s a good idea to leave the pirates as she can’t stand them or the sea sickness any longer. Making her way through her newly discovered environment to a town she soon discovers is titled Tavern Town. RUMOURS * Ryn has been rejected by all Devine Gods. * She tried to build an army to raid both Light Camp and Shadow Camp. * Ryn re-learned taeyaloo magic and worship on her own terms. * The crow that follows her around doesn’t have a name due to the fact that Ryn thinks it would be rude to name a creature who may already have a name or not like the chosen name. * Ryn and the Jackal are not fond of each other. * She practices herbal magic, creating her own spells and rituals. * Ryn gets horrible sea sickness. * She made up her own name. * Gregor and Ryn had a fling romance. * Ryn is in love with Cormac.